


Rest

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It's the only way it could have ended.





	Rest

The Oval Office smelled of blood and powder. Bruce Wayne sat in the President's chair with an almost audible sigh.

_Damn kryptonite poisoning_ , he thought, passing a hand through his slightly graying hair. Still, it had been worth it. The Lords were dead. Lex Luthor...

He looked at Luthor's decapitated body. Yes, Luthor was dead, too. Hiding behind the Presidency had done him no good.

"Wayne! This is the Secret Service! Give yourself up!"

Wayne smiled through the pain of his wounds at the voices behind the doors. Good, reliable Jim Gordon. Luthor had been smart recruiting him to head the Secret Service. Not that it had made any difference at the end.

He checked his last gun. A single bullet.

His smile grew wider. A single last murderer to get rid of. 

He put the gun in his mouth and shot.


End file.
